


You twist to fit the mould that I am in

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Sai Yuri, lo capisco se non comprendi come mi senta: è come se camminassi per tutto il giorno in un’illusione pericolosa, come se credessi che tutto questo possa finire un giorno; ma poi ogni mattina mi sveglio accanto a te e non è più un’illusione, è meraviglioso, e mi sento grato per questo.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	You twist to fit the mould that I am in

**You twist to fit the mould that I am in**

_Eternità_

Yuya sapeva fin troppo bene che Yuri poteva metterci un’eternità per svegliarsi al mattino, specialmente quando non dovevano andare a lavoro presto, ma dopo la piacevole notte che aveva appena passato, cercò di fare del proprio meglio per evitare il terribile incubo che sarebbe stato svegliarlo accidentalmente.

_Sangue_

Yuri sapeva che era inquietante e quant’altro, ma mentre guardava Yuya, concentrato sulla propria immagine allo specchio mentre si radeva, sentì l’improvvisa voglia di avvicinarsi e leccare la gocciolina di sangue cremisi da dove il fidanzato s’era tagliato.

_Malattia_

“Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego Yuya... non posso farcela ad arrivare in cucina, mi sento davvero debole; speravo che mi potessi portare la colazione a letto.” si lamentò Yuri, portandosi teatralmente una mano alla fronte, e per quanto Yuya volesse dirgli che già da tempo non s’illudeva più e che non aveva bisogno di fingere malattie gravi perché accettasse, si limitò a ridere e ad assicurargli che la colazione era in arrivo.

_Melodia_

Yuri aveva detto a Yuya più di una volta che non sopportava la sua abitudine di ascoltare i KAT-TUN di prima mattina, ma quel giorno Yuya aveva effettivamente deciso di starlo a sentire e aveva lasciato spento lo stereo; il vuoto che sentì Yuri fu inaspettato, e quando entrò in salotto per accenderlo, gli parve la melodia più dolce che avesse mai sentito.

_Stella_

Il fragile cuore di Yuya si ruppe un po’ quando Yuri si mise a ridere vedendo quelli che ipoteticamente avrebbero dovuto essere pancake a forma di stella; quando il più piccolo li mangiò e gli disse che erano buonissimi, comunque, nonostante sapesse che non stava dicendo la verità, Yuya lo baciò e gli disse che lo amava.

_Casa_

“Yuya, non osare lasciare quei vestiti sulla sedia; questa è casa nostra, non una stalla!” lo rimproverò Yuri, ma quando vide Yuya sorridere in quel modo sdolcinato e realizzò che era a causa del ‘casa nostra’, si lasciò andare a un sospiro melodrammatico e andò a sistemare i vestiti nell’armadio da solo.

_Confusione_

“Sai Yuri, lo capisco se non comprendi come mi senta: è come se camminassi per tutto il giorno in un’illusione pericolosa, come se credessi che tutto questo possa finire un giorno; ma poi ogni mattina mi sveglio accanto a te e non è più un’illusione, è meraviglioso, e mi sento grato per questo.” cercò di spiegargli Yuya, e la confusione lasciò il viso del più piccolo per lasciare spazio al sorriso più bello che avesse mai visto.

_Paura_

“Yuya... a un certo punto dovremo andare a lavorare, non credo che sia la migliore delle idee.” disse Yuri a Yuya, riconoscendo i lievi baci sotto il proprio collo come la quiete prima della tempesta; mentre il più grande mordeva la pelle tenera, comunque, la paura che potessero non riuscire a uscire dall’appartamento quel giorno si trasformò in qualcosa di completamente diverso.

_Fulmine/Tuono_

“Yuri, sono quasi certo che quello fosse un tuono, e ho steso la biancheria stamattina, non vorrei...” iniziò a dire Yuya, preoccupato, ma il modo in cui Yuri spostò la bocca più in basso lungo il suo petto lo convinse che non era affatto il momento di pensare alle faccende domestiche.

_Legami_

“Non penso che si tratti di stare insieme né di amarsi; guardo altre coppie e poi guardo noi, e non posso fare a meno di pensare che in qualche modo mi piace di più come siamo noi, quanto differenti sono i legami fra noi e loro; tu e io, sai, non stiamo solo _insieme_ , a volte mi sembra che i contorni siano sfocati, e che sappiamo essere molto più di quello.” gli disse Yuri in maniera parecchio confusa, e sebbene Yuya avesse problemi nel seguirlo, senza dubbio gli piaceva l’essenza di quanto stava dicendo.

_Mercato_

“Mia madre dice che se vuoi cominciare a cucinare qualcosa, prima devi trovare un mercato vicino per fare la spesa; dice che sta tutto negli ingredienti, o qualcosa del genere.” lo informò Yuya mentre riattaccava il telefono, scrollando le spalle, e Yuri finse di non aver sentito, rimandando il tragico momento in cui il fidanzato avrebbe finalmente scoperto che non si trattava affatto degli ingredienti: semplicemente, era il peggior cuoco di sempre.

_Tecnologia_

“Proverò con la violenza.” disse Yuya, la sua voce ben più che arrabbiata mentre camminava verso il nuovo televisore, che aveva magicamente funzionato per due meravigliosi giorni prima di cominciare a fare le bizze; Yuri avrebbe riso o chiamato qualcuno – chiunque – che fosse migliore di loro con la tecnologia, ma non voleva rischiare che Yuya decidesse di usare la violenza anche con lui.

_Regalo_

Quando Yuya sentì i passi leggeri di Yuya lasciare la cucina dopo colazione per andare a fare una doccia, non si preoccupò nemmeno di rimproverarlo per averlo lasciato lì a pulire; quando si voltò e vide i biglietti per il concerto dei KnKi Kids, fu così sorpreso dal regalo e dal modo in cui Yuri era sfuggito da qualsiasi forma di goffa gratitudine da parte sua, che non si preoccupò nemmeno di correre nell’altra stanza per dirgli che era il fidanzato migliore del mondo.

_Sorriso_

Yuri guardò di sfuggita Yuya, che stava attualmente scambiando e-mail con qualcuno – probabilmente Kei o Kota – e improvvisamente pensò che fosse bellissimo; si lasciava cogliere di sorpresa da quel pensiero di tanto in tanto, ma non era mai così intenso come quando vedeva la gioia trascendente in ognuno dei sorrisi del più grande.

_Innocenza_

“No Yuya, _ti prego_ , sei assolutamente libero di uscire con Kei in uno dei nostri rarissimi giorni liberi per aiutarlo a fare shopping per il compleanno di Kota; non è che sia fra due mesi e che io abbia bisogno di aiuto in casa.” gli disse Yuri, inarcando un sopracciglio; l’innocenza finta davvero male nella sua voce ricordò a Yuya di dove risiedesse il potere centrale della loro relazione, e gli disse anche che, tutto sommato, era con lui che voleva effettivamente passare la giornata.

_Compimento_

“Sai, Yuya, ti concedo che sei l’unico che fa cose in casa e che se fosse per me potremmo vivere circondati da scatoloni; ma, ogni tanto, mi piacerebbe che portassi a compimento le cose che inizi, solo per evitare incidenti potenzialmente fatali.” gli disse Yuri, massaggiandosi il gomito dopo un brutto incontro con una mensola che Yuya si era apparentemente dimenticato di aggiustare.

_Nuvole_

Yuri era premuto contro la finestra, osservando le nuvole farsi più cupe mentre aveva bisogno di concentrarsi su qualcosa per mantenere intatta la propria sanità; si arrese, e con un ansito disse a Yuya che avrebbe preparato lui il pranzo, e mentre Yuya muoveva le dita dentro di lui e ghignava, pensò che fosse una sensazione meravigliosa, quella di corrompere il Diavolo.

_Cielo_

Yuri guardò il cielo, la limpidezza e la luce che arrivavano dalla finestra creavano l’atmosfera perfetta perché restasse a letto almeno fino all’ora di pranzo; ma quando s’accorse che Yuya non si sentiva bene, quando lo sentì implorare per del caffè, abbandonò l’ultimo residuo d’onore e la maschera da bambino viziato e andò volentieri a prendersi cura del fidanzato.

_Paradiso_

“Yuri, sono appena riuscito ad alzarmi e fare qualcosa di me stesso, andiamo... non puoi fare così!” disse Yuya, ma quando il più piccolo lo buttò di nuovo sul materasso, gli montò a cavalcioni e gli diede il bacio migliore della sua vita, si dimenticò di qualsiasi lamentela precedente; si sentiva in paradiso, e si sarebbe preoccupato più tardi di essere utile.

_Inferno_

C’erano momenti in cui Yuya gli stava sempre addosso, quando lo desiderava e lo guardava come se fosse sul punto di mangiarselo vivo, e c’erano momenti in cui Yuya lo provocava all’infinito, per il gusto di fargli vedere l’inferno; la via di mezzo, il modo in cui stavano distesi a letto senza fare niente tranne stare insieme, era quello per cui viveva Yuri.

_Sole_

“Il sole è meraviglioso oggi; forse dovremmo spezzare la rutine e fare una passeggiata fuori stamattina, che ne pensi Yu?” chiese Yuya al fidanzato, poi sospirò all’orribile distorsione che attraversò il viso di Yuri, e rinunciò alla propria speranza di uscire da quell’appartamento.

_Luna_

Yuri avrebbe aspettato la sera per saltare e toccare la luna, le stelle e tutto quello che stava in mezzo, ma per il momento si accontentò di gongolare quando Yuya gli portò la colazione a letto su un vassoio, dicendogli che aveva intenzione di portarlo in qualche posto carino per il weekend.

_Ondate_

“Mi piacerebbe che la smettessi di fissarmi in quel modo ogni volta in cui mi rado, Yuri.” gli disse Yuya, e non stava affatto dicendo la verità; fu attraversato da ondate di orgoglio, e accarezzò il suo ego pensare che, dietro i sorrisi e le prese in giro e i commenti acidi, a Yuri doveva piacere guardarlo in quel modo.

_Capelli_

“Hai un capello bianco, Yuu.” Yuri disse al fidanzato con un ghigno, e il silenzio soffocante che seguì gli disse che probabilmente quella era l’ultima volta in cui Yuya gli avrebbe chiesto di fare la doccia insieme.

_Supernova_

Il modo in cui Yuya e Yuri stavano insieme, era esploso nelle loro vite come una supernova; litigavano e facevano pace, ridevano insieme, discutevano, battibeccavano, si offendevano e poi improvvisamente uno dei due cercava di sistemare le cose; il modo in cui si svegliavano al mattino, poi, li faceva sentire come se l’universo fosse tornato al proprio posto.


End file.
